1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to auxiliary fuel tanks for aircraft and especially helicopters, which are attached to the aircraft by breakaway fittings to permit the tanks to break away from the helicopter in the event of a crash landing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows auxiliary fuel tanks for use on helicopters wherein the tanks are attached to the body of a helicopter by various means. Representative of the prior art are the following patents:
______________________________________ DiPiro 3,421,717 Inflight Pressure Refueling Probe Cannon 3,778,011 Helicopter Cargo Pod Wittko 3,966,147 Hammock Supported Fuel Tank ______________________________________
DiPiro shows a helicopter 10 having auxiliary fuel tanks 70 and 72 connected to a helicopter by connectors 620, 630 and 636 (one set described).
Cannon discloses cargo pods 1 and 3 for attachment to an aircraft by a complex arrangement of couplings and connectors shown in FIGS. 5-7.
Wittko is directed to a self-sealing fuel tank for a helicopter which is suspended from beneath the helicopter in a hammock 18 by a support bar 20 and hinge assembly 21.